


love like fools

by ofstarsserene



Category: Miss Scarlet and the Duke (TV 2020)
Genre: (me? naming my fics after song lyrics again? yes i do be unoriginal like that), F/M, basically William being ridiculously in love but also annoyed with Eliza, just the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstarsserene/pseuds/ofstarsserene
Summary: "William Wellington is a respectable man. A law-abiding citizen. A person whose reputation is questioned only by one petty woman who is still mad at him about one chaste kiss ten years ago.And yet it’s this woman who is now kissinghimin an alley, propriety be damned."
Relationships: Eliza Scarlet/William "Duke" Wellington
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	love like fools

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, it's ridiculous, it's me falling into a new ship.  
> Is this cilché? Probably. Do I care? Nope. Anyway, enjoy some questionable Victorian morals!

William Wellington is a respectable man. A law-abiding citizen. A person whose reputation is questioned only by one petty woman who is still mad at him about one chaste kiss ten years ago.

And yet it’s this woman who is now kissing _him_ in an alley, propriety be damned.

And the worst part about this whole situation? He can’t find even an ounce of irritation in him, because, once her lips are on his, he would be a fool to claim he hasn’t been dreaming of this for months (possibly years, but there’s still enough pride in him not to admit to the fact). He instinctively pulls her closer into his embrace, and Eliza makes a startled sound, as if surprised (as if she isn’t the one who started this…). Yet, she doesn’t back away, deepening the kiss instead, and, as her arms circle around his neck, William thanks heavens for Eliza’s impulsive and unpredictable nature.

They are hidden in the darkness of the alley, and William can hear muffled noises from the nearby street, and with Eliza in his arms, her fingers ruffling his hair, it’s hard to force his brain to concentrate and think of all the circumstances that led him into this precarious situation. Weren’t they following a suspect earlier? Isn’t there a case that they are trying to solve? It’s slowly coming back to him – double murder, him following the most promising lead, Eliza tagging along…

…Eliza breaks the kiss as unexpectedly as it began, and William can just blink at her in wild confusion, as she peaks out of their hiding spot, her eyes squinting to make something out as people pass by.

“I think he didn’t notice us. And if he did, he wouldn’t pay much attention,” she says, returning to William’s side, but refusing to meet his eyes and playing with the collar of her dress. “That’s good. We can continue on our way now. He couldn’t go far.”

Well, if William wasn’t irritated before, he is surely getting angry now.

“You took advantage of me!”

Eliza finally looks at him, and she is blushing so hard that William finds it difficult to stay mad at her, and the urge to kiss her again is so strong that William has to clench his jaw and his fists to control it.

“I would hardy call this taking advantage,” and she argues, of course. William is not even surprised. “Stop being dramatic. Mr. Baxter definitely felt that someone was following him, I had to think of something.”

“And this is the best you could come up with?” William’s infuriated tone almost matches Eliza’s. She glares at him, a frown forming on her beautiful face, and William can’t believe that _she_ is somehow the one who is annoyed. Incredible.

“Next time, I am the one who does the thinking,” he says, as he makes his way out of the narrow alley, as far away from Eliza as he can. He doesn’t care if she follows or not, he is tired of her meddling with things.

He hopes they catch this wretched suspect as soon as possible.


End file.
